Trial:EX5
__TOC__ Rewards *Schism Orb *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 EXP *1 Gem Overview This trial can be accessed once Trial No. 008 has been cleared in the Summoners' Research Lab Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Paris. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *'Terra Halcyon Lance' - 50% boost to ATK, 30% boost to Max HP of Earth types, 100% ATK & 30% HP boost to all Units, negates critical damage & hugely boosts BB gauge when damage is taken when damage taken exceeds a certain amount *'Tempest Dragon Bestalg' - 40% boost to ATK and Max HP, 15% damage reduction from Earth & Thunder types and raises normal hit count *Electrical Storm Eldora - 30% boost to HP, 15% damage reduction from Thunder & Water types and fills BB gauge upon landing a critical hit *Merciful Beacon Charla - 40% boost to HP & DEF, boosts BB gauge fill rate, BC drop rate & fills BB gauge when damaged *Prism Lightning Reud - 35% boost to all stats & boosts BB gauge when damaged *Lycanthrope Randolph - Boosts max HP by 50%, enormous boost to BB gauge fill rate and absurd increase to ATK/DEF/REC when BB gauge is more than half. Note that his BB gauge fill rate in LS stacks with BB gauge fill rate skills in BB/SBB. *Sacred Lotus Piany - 40% boost to HP, boosts BB gauge and HP on Spark, negates status ailments. *BC fill when attacked (Oguro, Diana, Laberd etc.) *Damage reduction (Luly, Ardas) *HP boost (Grahdens, Tridon, Laberd, Dolk, Sirius etc.) *BC/HC boost (Dolk, Libera, Julius, etc.) *Boosts BB gauge on Spark (Rhoa, Chrome, Avani, etc.) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 12,000 HP (including LS/Sphere boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Acts as healer, mitigator and status cleanser. ES ensures almost consistent BB usage. Watch out for its elemental weakness disadvantage as she may take more damage from Thunder types. This could be solved by equipping spheres that negates elemental damage like Impiety Orb. **Flora Aegis Edea - Adds statuses to attack which can help against certain enemies. Can cleanse status ailments even without Lafdranya. **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, 1-hit AoE BB/SBB that can provide BB Atk buff on ES. Watch out for its elemental weakness disadvantage and it may take more damage from Thunder types **Fulgor Heroine Shera - High hit count SBB, buffs ATK and fills BB gauge each turn **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Mad Heretic Gazia - Boosts DEF relitive to ATK and boost ATK relitive to DEF. Also boosts BB ATK on SBB **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Adds Light & Dark elements to attack, heals HP and cleanses stat reduction buffs (and status ailments), effective against Charla **Heavenly Claymore Dolk - Boosts HC BC drop 30%, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns **Soul Reaver Laberd - Good as leader. Fills BB gauges when damaged for a Leader Skill, BB, SBB and UBB and mitigates damage. **Umbra Halcyon Magress - Better if enhanced with a 2-turn 50% damage mitigation effect to BB/SBB *A unit to help with BB fill (this is essential as Paris is immune to HC/BC drops for the later half of the battle, with her 7* form who is completely immune to such): **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked. Watch out for its elemental weakness disadvantage as she may take more damage from Thunder types **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. **Temptress Xie'Jing - Massive SBB damage, have a DoT debuff on SBB and BB gauge fill when attacked buff on SBB. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very excellent as a lead, boosts BB gauge fill rate, BB gauge per turn & when attacked **Emerald Radiance Libera - Boosts BC/HC drop rate, and boosts BB gauge when attacked on SBB. Also has REC -> ATK conversion buff **Obsidian Seraph Zenia - Boosts BB gauge on BB & deals huge damage. Boosts normal hit count on UBB **Quatre Marinus Duran - Fills BB gauges and can reduce enemy's ATK stat **Merciful Beacon Charla - All-around support/healing Unit. **Rider Empress Vermilion - Provides HoT buff, healing and BB gauge related Units and can revive dead allies through UBB (33% chance) **Peacock Xena Estelle - Can fill BB gauges and OD gauges **Prism Lightning Reud- Fills bb gauge upon being attacked, boosts BB gauge fill rate, adds HoT effect to attack and boosts attack **Lux Halcyon Atro - When customized, fills BB gauge when damaged and boosts all parameters *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. Effective against Charla, but is also weak against Light types **Herculean Ultor - Massive damage on BB and SBB, applies DoT buff on BB, boosts Atk on SBB & can divert all single target attacks to self with Taunt **Obsidian Seraph Zenia - same as above **Roaring Staff Rhoa - Great as lead, adds Thunder and Earth element to attack, provides Defense Ignore effect with BB/SBB via Extra Skill **Sanguine Hood Ciara - Attack buff, high damage SBB and BB, adds fire, water, earth, and thunder to attack. **Monster Hunter Avani - Can inflict status ailments via BB, high hit count SBB/UBB, raises normal hit count and boosts damage to enemies with status ailments. **Sinister Basilisk Kafka - Adds Dark and Light elements to attack and inflicts abnormal status when attacking and when attacked. Good against Charla, but is weak of Light types **Mayhem Empress Luly - Leader Skill provides 15% damage reduction against Thunder types, SBB boosts the ATK of Earth type Units, boosts HC/BC drop rate & boosts DEF relative to REC. Has a massive 1-hit AoE UBB (higher damage modifier the higher Luly's HP is) that boosts BB Atk for 3 turns **Sacred Kinnara Febros - Good Leader Skill, fills BB gauges, boosts HC/BC drop rate, ATK and DEF relative to ATK **Sacred Lotus Piany - Good Leader Skill, buffs with BB Atk, BB Fill/Spark, ATK relative to REC, 1-turn ATK/DEF/REC down negating effect & heals HP when Sparking through Leader Skill. Watch out for her elemental weakness disadvantage as she takes more damage from Thunder types **Lunar Blade Rouche - Powerful low hit count BB/SBB/UBB and buffs Fire/Water/Earth/Thunder elements to attack (SBB; all elements through UBB), extremely high damage when Sparked right and with the best buffs possible. However, Rouche's SBB is hard to manage given that it only hits once while BB hits twice only. High damage but might be unreliable. **Venomous Echo Isterio - Boosts Max HP, BB Atk and inflicts status ailments. Also has a chance to withstand 2 KO attacks at a 40% chance via Extra Skill. **Tartarus Massacre Sirius - Can be good as leader. Boosts all stats, BB Atk & fills BB gauge when sparking. Also has a 75% damage mitigation through UBB. *Unit that can heal and gradually heal HP, and to cleanse stat reduction debuffs **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - Can provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cure and negate Status Aliment on BB/SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB/SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates Status Ailments and Stat Debuffs on BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate on BB/SBB and provides 50% chance of applying Angel Idol buff to all allies through UBB. **Ruinous Andaria - Can inflict paralysis on BB, cure and prevent status ailments, add Ares Buff, BB regen, and BB when attacked. **Pumleficent Semira - Inflicts Poison, Weak, Paralysis and Curse on BB/SBB as well as cure and prevent status ailments. Can be a great advantage against the Units Paris summons. **Malachite Pike Drevas - Provides status deflection effect and Thunder (and Water) damage reduction from BB/SBB. Extra Skill can cleanse the stat reduction buffs Paris can inflict to the enemy party **Volcanic Scepter Limera - Damages enemies, heals HP, removes status ailments and stat reducing buffs & provides damage reduction from Thunder as well as Fire, Water and Earth elements **Terra Halcyon Lance - Also provides Earth Barrier. SP skills can be customized depending on the player. Also has a 3-turn 75% damage reduction effect to UBB. *Units that lowers elemental damage: **Neptunian Tridon - Gives earth elemental shield that reduces thunder elemental damage. Moreover, the shield serves as extra HP for HP-scaled attacks. **Malachite Pike Drevas - Reduces damage taken from thunder elements by 10%, nullifies and cleanses status ailments and reflects status ailments. **Loremaster Allanon - Reduces damage taken from all elements by 15%, 5-7 (highest) BB on attack, cleanses and nullifies ailments and instant boost in BB to all allies by 12 in clutch situations in BB while SBB heals and adds all elements to attack. However, do not rely on Allanon's SBB for healing as it may be hard to fill his BB gauge every turn. **Terra Halcyon Lance - Earth barrier reduces thunder elemental damage, works as extra HP in HP scaled attacks. Better than Tridon as Lance is also an Earth type unit. =Battle= Round 1 Storm Goddess Paris Notes: *Has 2,000,000 HP. *Strong BC, HC resistance *Susceptible to Weakness and Sickness *Reduces BB Atk *''Rumbling Collision'' - 15 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & recovers 10,000 - 15,000 HP *''Regalia Fulgurite'' - 22 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Def and Rec for all allies by 100% for 3 turns *''Shattered Praise'' - Fixed 22,000 damage attack on single foe & reduces Atk by 80% for 3 turns *''Decline'' - 15 combo Powerful Thunder attack on all foes, reduces BB Atk by 200%, SBB Atk by 400% and UBB Atk by 1000% *''Bolt Ignis'' - 8 combo Powerful Thunder attack on single foe *''"This attack should do it!"'' - 8 combo Powerful Thunder attack on single foe *At < 60% HP **''Echoing Thunder'' - Casts 250,000 HP Thunder Barrier & buffs BC resistance by 50% *If Barrier is broken within 3 turns: **''"Argh... Well done...!"'' - Removes buffs on self *If Barrier is not broken within 3 turns **''Velk Existence'' - Fixed 100,000 damage attack on all foes *At < 30% HP **''Roaring Thunder'' - Casts 300,000 HP Thunder Barrier & buffs BC, HC resistance by 100% *If Barrier is broken within 3 turns: **''"Argh... Well done...!"'' - Removes buffs on self *If Barrier is not broken within 3 turns **''Velk Existence'' - Fixed 100,000 damage attack on all foes Round 2 Radiating Grandeur Paris Notes: *Has 4,000,000 HP. *Susceptible to Weakness and Sickness *Virtually immune to HC/BC drops. BB filling units is a must *''Rumbling Lavis'' - 17 combo Thunder attack on all foes, recovers 10,000 - 20,000 HP & negates all status ailments for 1 turn *''Regias Fulgurite'' - 23 combo Powerful Thunder attack on all foes & boosts Atk, Def, Rec by 30% for 3 turns *''Shattered Praise'' - Fixed 10,000 damage attack on single foe & reduces Atk by 80% for 3 turns *''Shattered Dimension'' - Fixed 20,000 damage attack on single foe & reduces Atk by 80% for 3 turns *''Decline Parastil'' - 17 combo Powerful Thunder attack on all foes, reduces BB Atk by 200%, SBB Atk by 400% and UBB Atk by 1000% *''Leye Grage'' - 4 combo Thunder attack on all foes that deals 50-60% of HP as damage *''Leye Grage: Quan'' - 4 combo Powerful Thunder attack on all foes that deals 75-125% of HP as damage, used every 3 turns. *''Bond of Blades'' - Fixed 19,000 damage attack on single foe & boosts own Thunder Atk by 50% for 3 turns *''Bond of Shields'' - Fixed 20,000 damage attack on single foe & boosts own Thunder Def by 50% for 3 turns *Turn 1 **''"Rahgan, Charla! Cover me!"'' - Summons Thunder Champion Rahgan and Merciful Beacon Charla **''Bond of Divine Protection'' - Reduces all damage taken to 1 for 999 turns ***Will resummon 5 turns after both are defeated until dropped below 50% HP ***Mitigation will be removed when both are defeated *Once both are defeated **''The bond has been broken'' - Removes all buffs on self *At < 50% HP **''"Celestial Archer Loch, Help me!"'' - Summons Celestial Archer Loch *At < 20% HP **''Overdrive'' - Boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical damage by 50% for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 99% for 4 turns **''"The barrier repelled the attack!"'' - AoE attack and fully drains enemies' BB gauge *2 turns after Overdrive **''"This gust of wind is ominous..."'' - 11 combo Powerful Thunder attack on all foes *3 turns after Overdrive **''"It leads to your demise, like the Phoenix!"'' - 11 combo Powerful Thunder attack on all foes *5 turns after Overdrive **''Thunderbird Strike: Marduk'' - 25 combo Massive Thunder attack on all foes, recovers 1,500,000 HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec by 100% for 3 turns & reduces all damage taken to 1 for 1 turn *At < 0% HP **Revives once with 290,000 HP Thunder Champion Rahgan Notes: *Has 500,000 HP. *Susceptible to Injury *''Royal Thunder Chain Punch'' - 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns *''Sky Breaker: Royal Haze'' - 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end, raises normal hit amount and 5% boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns *Try to kill Rahgan in 1-2 turns as Royal Thunder Chain Punch' & 'Sky Breaker: Royal Haze' makes Charla and Paris hit really hard and with bad RNG, your units will die.' 'Merciful Beacon Charla Notes: *Has 500,000 HP. *Susceptible to Poison and Curse *''Esperanza Wand'' - Recovers 15,000 - 30,000 HP, removes all status ailments & gradually recovers 5,000 - 8,000 HP for 3 turns *''Crusader's Amulet'' - Boosts critical hit rate by 25% and damage by 30% & boosts Spark damage by 30% for 3 turns Celestial Archer Loch Notes: *Has 500,000 HP. *Susceptible to Paralysis and Curse *''Breath Stealing Bow'' - 28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage by 20% for 3 turns *''Divine Piercing Flash'' - Massive Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts BB Atk by 20% and Spark damage by 30% for 3 turns